SUPERGIRL THE MOVIE
by jman007
Summary: I always thought the supergirl movie was cheesy and that they could have done a better storyline anywho this is how I would have done it
1. Chapter 1

SUPERGIRL

THE

MOVIE

Originally created by Otto Binder for DC comics

Screen play by jman007

Cool storyline by jman007

Imaginary Special effects created by jman007

Directed by jman007

Produced by jman007

And the great civilization known as Krypton is no more…

during the rise of General Zod several Kryptonians fled their home world

when Zod and his followers were defeated these refugees returned home, but

the high council would not allow it and so Zar'El younger brother of

Jor'El lead these refugees to the planet Argos where they built Argo city

And thus Krpton was destroyed and all that remain is Kal'El of earth and refugees of

Argo

Argo city in many ways resembles Krypton with its snow and ice atmosphere. In the center of the crystal city lay a dome where the high council of Argo city meet.

SCENE 1:

Zar'El dressed in his white robes stood before the high council holding a blue crystal

"Members of the council as you know our beloved Krypton is no more…" Some of the members squirmed in their seats when he mentioned Krypton, because there was a deep seated resentment towards their former kinsmen. "…before its destruction my brother Jor'El sent me a message…" He raised a blue crystal high then placed it in white terminal. "I would like to play that message for you now…"  
Two rings rose up from a circled symbol on the floor and they began twirling horizontally to each other. A hologram of Jor'El appeared in the rings, "Zor'El my brother… If my calculations are correct then you will receive this message even though I do not know where you have gone… I am glad you spoke up for the refugees… Perhaps a small part of krypton will survive with you and them… Our calculations were correct… Krypton will destroy itself… The council in its arrogance has refused to listen to me… I have sworn to the council that I and Lara will remain here on Krypton… That word did not include our son Kal'El… I have sent him to a primitive world called earth… I ask you my brother to reach out to him and let him know that he is not alone in the universe…" The message ended and as the rings returned to the floor Zor'El removed the blue crystal from the panel.  
One of the council members looked at the others who seemed unwilling to speak, "How long have you had this message…"  
"I have had it for the past ten years… It is my desire to travel to earth and bring him back here to live among us…"  
The council burst into an uproar, "SILENCE!" Council Tal'Sar said.  
Council Hyra'Un spoke up, "Does your nephew know of his Kryptonian heritage?"  
"He does… The humans know him as Superman… Jor'El chose earth because of the effect their yellow suns have on our molecular structure… Some know him as Clark Kent… The house of Kent raised him… Only his closes allies know him as Kal'El… I have watched him for the past six years… He is an honorable man…"  
"As you say… but living with humans could have corrupted him…"  
"Not so… He is a beacon of light to the humans… An inspiration to them…"  
"I am sorry Zor'El but the answer is no… Your brother stood by silently as the high council denied us access to Krypton…"  
"With good reason… You all would be dead had you remained on Krypton…"  
Zor'El's longtime friend and colleague jumped up, "I cannot sit still no longer… How can any of you dare deny Zor'El this request… If not for him we would still be wondering this galaxy… and it was he who laid the very foundations upon which Argo city now stands… and when this council was formed he refused to lead it or take a seat… We are an ungrateful people…"  
In shame the other council members looked at each other and it was Joa'Xi who spoke. "Your words are true Ner'Ve… Allow us to reconvene later and give you our answer on the morrow…"  
"So say one so say all… Dismissed…"  
"Thank you my friend…"  
"Think nothing of it…"  
"Would you join me for lunch at my home… I know Kara would like to see you…"  
"I will accompany you but I have business elsewhere in the city…"

The two men walk up some steps to a platform the circle on the floor glows white and a crystal ball surrounds them. The ball takes off through the city towards Zor'El's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2:

Argo city resembled Krypton in many ways, with its glass and crystal spires and its advanced technology based on crystal-tech. The planet was protected by a crystal shield and the security force was trained by Zor'El himself. The orb Zor'El and Ner'Ve flew across the city to the blue district. His house unit was three stories a dome shaped edifice that was white with the emblem of El in gold.  
Kara was in the simulator fighting with a Karo staff against eight Taz warriors. The Taz were a race of aliens the Kryptonians fought during the great war. She blocked left and swept the alien's feet from under him, then she struck the hologram warrior in the chest and it vanished. Kara spun into another and bashed it in the head, as another attacked her behind. She planted her staff into the floor and used it to raise her feet and kick it in the chest. Then she bashed that warrior in the head. There was a chime as the remaining warriors rushed.  
"Brainiac freeze program…" The first warrior was in mid swing and the second was diving at her in the air. The last was in a roll coming towards her, Kara was surrounded on all sides. She left the simulator just as her father entered the foyer of their house. "Father…" She beamed wrapping her arms around him. "Did the council say yes… are you going to earth…"  
"Calm down child you haven't even greeted Ner'Ve…"  
"It is quit alright…"  
She bowed, "Lord Ner… Welcome… you are staying for lunch…"  
He kissed her on the forehead, "Apologies no… I have business else where in the city…"  
"So what did the council say…"  
He smiled, "They said they would think about it…"  
They sat down to eat and as they did Kara asked, "Father if the council says yes may I come with you to earth…"  
"Kara…"  
"I want to see the stars… I want to see earth…" As Kara spoke she was very passionate.  
He wiped his mouth, "I will think about it… Now what were you doing in the simulator…"  
"All life is conflict and we need to be prepared father…"  
"You sound like Laen'Ki… and he is Zodest…"  
"Father that is unfair he just wants us to be prepared as a people… The Dujar are on the war path…"  
"Nothing or no one can get past the shield… Argo is well protected… we have the tech no one need die for nothing…"  
"Father fighting for one's family and friends is not nothing…"  
He sighed, "Enough I have work… go practice your remak…"  
Zor'El placed his hand on the wall after he stood up and went into his private lab where a star ship was perched for take off. The Crystal sphere had large spikes poking out and it shimmered. The interior had crystal panels and controls with red cushions.  
"Brainiac reconfigure the ship for two…"  
"Reconfiguration will take seven petons…"  
"Begin process…" While the ship reconfigured Zor'El placed two new crystals inside the ship.

A Dujar warship carry the emblem of General Zod approached Argo. The entire crew was made up of Dujar with the exception of the five members of the command crew. They were Kryptonian and the Dujar had agreed to fight for Jaxer who was a pupil of Generl Zod. Jax'Ur was the only man to ever escape the phantom zone without outside help or an accident like n explosion in space.  
"Scan the planet…" Jax'Ur ordered.  
"General I am detecting Kryptonian based technology… It is definitely a crystal shield…" The man speaking was a Kryptonian scientist named Col'Xin.  
"We will never penetrate that shield…" Mala said, she was his right hand and lover. Mala is dressed like Ursa from Superman II. She has a sword strapped across her back and a blaster on each hip, all weapons are of Kryptonian design.  
"Mala my dear… As I learned from General Zod… There is always a way… Doctor send the signal…"


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Argo space control was monitoring all activity in the system, they were tracking a comet passing by the edge of the system. A meteor from Krypton that destroyed a planet in the system and a spacial anomaly. The walls and floor were white and in the center of the room two circles of light spun in opposite directions of each other while the operators sat around it observing the holo-screen in the circles.  
Laen'Ki entered the control room, "Report…"  
"Nothing special sir… except for a spacial anomaly that appeared at the edge of our system…"  
Laen'Ki: "Show me…" Laen'Ki pulls out a x-49 Kryptonian disintegrator and started vaporizing the control room personnel. "General… this is Laen'Ki come in…"  
"This is General Jax'Ur go ahead…"  
"General the shield will be down in moments… You may begin your attack… Hail General Zod…" As the planetary shield deactivated Jax'Ur's ship decloaked and they began firing on the city.

Hyra'Un "Zor'El… It is because of you that we are alive and that we have Argo city… as such this council has decided to grant your request…"  
Zor'El smiled, "I thank you for your wisdom in this matter…"  
Council Tar'Sal: "Not so fast Zor'El… We have conditions… There must be no coercion on your part… You must present the facts to Kal'El and he must agrre to accompany you of his own free will… and there must be no further communication with the planet earth… Any Kryptonian tech given to Kal'El by his father must leave earth as well…"  
Zor'El sighed in disappointment, "Very well I shall agree to your terms…" The Council froze at a whistling sound. "Incoming…" The roof was blown in and several members of the council were killed by the falling debris.  
Ner'Ve: "Brainiac what hs happened to the shields?"  
Brainic computer: "The Shields have been disabled.  
Ner'Ve: "By whom…"  
Brainiac: "Unknown…"

The citizens of Argo ran and screamed in panic as the blasts tore up the city and destroyed buildings. Zor'El and Ner'Ve ran through the streets towards Zor'El's home, "Kara!"  
Kara ran into the room a little frightened, "Father what is happening?"  
He took her by the arm and led her to the wall revealing his secret lab, "Get in the ship…"  
Kara: "But father I can fight… I want to help…"  
Zor'El: "Don't argue with me!" She reluctantly boared the ship and he sealed it, then Zor'El grabbed his belt.

Plasma bolts rained down on the city for what seemed like an eternity.

Dujar Warship:  
Jax'Ur: "Mala take two legions down to the planet surface… Kill the council members and bring Zor'El to me alive… and unharmed…"  
"As you command my General… Hail Zod!" The Dujar warship is 1200 meters long and five hundred wide. The bulky hall is spiked on the forward an aft hall. Two fins protrude from the top and bottom while another two from the sides.  
Mala' ship touched down and she began issuing orders, "Find the council members… kill them all! Round up the citizens… You men with me…"

The Argoans fight back, but not for long as the city is over run by Dujar troops. Dujar troops wear spiked armor and their reptilian faces are covered by full helmets. Twenty soldiers stand at attention as Jax'Ur walks down the ramp, they all drop to one knee. "HAIL JAX'UR!" They all shout.  
Mala drops to one knee, "My lord… I give you Argo city…"  
He touches her chin and directing her to rise, "Mala you are as beautiful as you are deadly…"  
"Laen'Ki wishes to present himself to you milord…"  
He was on one knee, "Hail Zod…"  
"Arise Laen'Ki…"  
He obeyed, "General… I give you Zor'El…"  
Two Dujar warriors drag Zor'El forward and made him kneel before Jax'Ur, "Zor'El at last… It has been a long time…"  
"Not long enough…"  
"Ah yes the phantom zone… Well I escaped it and I have joined the Dujar… or should I say they recruited me to lead them to victory… I gave them so many victories that they gave me my own ship…"  
"To bad they don't know you the way I do… otherwise they would have shot you on sight…"  
"Now Zor'El you will free our brother's and sisters from the phantom zone…"  
"You are out of luck Jax'Ur I don't have anymore xu-crystals…"  
"Then make me some…"  
Zor'El grunts and looks at Laen'Ki, "Tell me Ki what did this dog promise you to turn you…"  
He smiled, "I have always been a loyal follower of Zod…"  
"Make my crystals Zor'El and I swear your passing will be quick…"  
"You are out of luck… because Zod is dead…"  
"He lies!" Mala yelled slapping Zor'El.  
"Do I… by the name of Tor'El founder of the house of El I swear on the Sutaph that Zod, Ursa, and Non are all dead… and may Rou take me if I lie…"  
"If what he say is true then this dog is useless…" Mala barked, "Kill him!"  
"No Mala… He can make us weapons and build us a brainiac interface… or an omegahedron…"  
"You may as well kill me because I am not doing any of those things…"  
"He has a daughter… A pretty little thing, just turned seventeen…" Laen'Ki said.  
"A daughter! Bring her to me my men can make a woman of her…"  
Zor'El shoved one of the warriors to the ground and attacked Laen, as they struggled he pressed the s like symbol on his belt. "I will kill you Laen… You traitor…"  
Laen rubbed his bleeding lip, then he stood up. "Hold him!" He punched Zor'El in the stomach and sent him to his knees.

When the Dujar troops entered the house they smashed through the wall to the secret lab, just as the ship was taking off. They barked orders into their wrist COMs but the warship could not shoot it down.

"Where is the ship going Zor'El?" Jax'Ur demanded.  
"You are a smart man… one eye… figure it out…"  
Jax'Ur smiled, "Tell me, where do you Els get this sense of nobility from… I tell you what… I have been saving this crystal for a special occasion and sense you and your retched brother built the phantom zone I will let you see it first hand…" Jax'Ur pulls out a violet crystal and twists it open up a phantom zone glass he shoves Zor'El into it and it flies off into space.  
"Lets see if Zor'El left us any toys to play with… Laen… begin the mining process…"

The Argonians were enslaved and forced into manual labor…


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

As this narration is going on the music from Superman I is playing the music when baby Kal'El is traveling through space to earth

Kara was in the crystal starship and was put to sleep as the ship speed through space. A voice spoke to her as she slept, "This ship is programmed to travel to the planet earth… Earth is a primitive planet inhabited by beings who live in different countries… A diverse planet in culture beliefs and government… The more powerful countries of the planet have trade agreements in trade and other matters… These people have a lot of potential but lack direction as a whole… Kal'El the only son of Jor'El and Lara was raised by two humans named Jonathan and Martha Kent… on a small farm in an area of the Americas known as Smallville… They adopted him and named him Clark Kent… This dual identity serves Kal'El well as he interact with the human species… There are few who know his real name trusted friends… Because of the yellow sun Kal'El's dense molecular structure have gifted him with the ability to defy gravity… He is invulnerable to harm and his physical strength and speed are boundless… He can see in every known range of vision known to science and his eyes can produce extreme heat… A heat vision if you will… Any Kryptonian traveling to a planet with a yellow sun will absorb the radiation emitted by that sun… Which is one of the chief reasons my brother sent him to the planet…"

As the ship traveled the auto-voice expounded on many aspects of quantum science, stellar math, galactic politics, and the social aspects of earth. The ship finally arrived and streaked across the sky as it entered the atmosphere and tore up the ground near the Kent farm.

"Jonathan…" Martha Kent shook her husband in the bed next to him. "Jonathan get up…"  
It was one thirty in the morning, "What is it…" He asked sitting up yawning.  
"Something hit in the yard… it shook the house…" The dog was barking.  
Jonathan put on his robe and went downstairs, the dog was on the porch barking at something. A crystal looking object lay smoking in a ditch it had made, Jonathan Kent carefully climbed down into the trench.  
He gasped when he saw the S looking symbol of the top of the diamond shaped ship. "Martha! You better come take a look at this…"  
She joined him twenty minutes later, "Jonathan do you think…"  
"I don't know Martha… Clark said that Jor'El told him he was the only one except for those people in the phantom zone…" They opened it and inside was teenage girl wearing white clothes with a black and white S symbol on the front. "Help me get inside then I'll drag this thing in the shed and use the tractor to cover up this mess…"

Kara was dreaming of her people nd her father, she heard her father's voice and sat up screaming and breathing heavy. She looked at the primitive surroundings she was in and finally noticed an elderly looking man and woman sitting next to the bed she was on. She pulled her sheets up to her neck and addressed them in Kryptonian. _"Ke'Xata… Lin Rama..Nu deya hi un Zar'El mevola Te'Kara…"  
_Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, "I'm sorry but do you speak English?"  
Kara cleared her throat, "Me… no… Am I sorry…" She sighed and closed her eyes, "I… am… sorry… Is this… earth…"  
"Yes…" They answered at the same time.  
"I learn to speak language while coming here… Me name…" she sighed again, "My name is Kara…"  
"Well I am Jonathan…"  
She beamed, "Jonathan and Martha Kent…"

The Kitchen:

"You see there were refugees who fled Krypton and my father lead them to Argo… where he built Argo city… My mother died giving birth to me… Our planet was attacked… my father had me hide in ship… He must have launched it by remote… That is how I came to be here… I need Kal'El's help…"  
Martha was getting coffee, "That might be a problem… Here…" Jonathan handed Kara a newspaper. The headline read Superman travels to distant star system to negotiate a treaty on behalf of earth.  
"He's gone?' Kara asked.  
"He left four days ago… Um as an excuse for Clark he told everyone he would be on assignment in Afghanistan…"  
"Is there is someone he trusted that I can speak with…"  
Martha sits down, "What about that Professor Hamel at Star Labs…" She asked.

"Professor Hamel…" They call him, "My name is Kara and this is going to sound weird but Superman… is my cousin…" He hung up on her. "He hung up…"  
"I don't blame him…"  
"You are going to have to go to Metropolis and see him face to face…" Martha said.  
"Yeah and since you are related to Clark and come from the same place can't you fly and do all those things…" Jonathan said speaking up.  
Kara focuses on her cup, her eyes glow and she heats the coffee. Then she goes outside and leaps into the air, she flips around laughing not being used to flying and smashes through the roof of the barn. Martha and Jonathan run into the barn and she smiles, "I'll fix that…"  
"You are going to have to practice…" Jonathan said


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Metropolis Three weeks later:

"That will be thirty dollars ma'am…" The cab driver takes forty and gives the teenage girl back her change.  
A shy looking brunette goes to the desk and asks for Clark Kent's apartment, the security guard lets her go up. She is about to enter the apartment when Jimmy Olsen comes up to her.  
"Laura… Laura Lee… I'm Jimmy Olsen… I talked with you on the phone…"  
"Oh yes… Its nice to meet you..." They shook hands.  
"Sorry I didn't meet at the airport… Traffic in this city is ridiculous… Here let me get that for you…" They enter the apartment and Jimmy shows Laura around. "I can't believe Mister Kent forgot that you were coming in town…"  
"Well yeah that is cousin… I spoke with him and he said I could stay here until he get's back…"  
"Sure… well look I spoke with Mr. Perry and he said he has a job for you in the mail room if you want it…"  
"Thank you… Um can you tell me where Star Labs is…"  
"Yeah its on star drive a block off Superman lane…"  
"Superman Lane?"

Daily Planet:

"The outgoing mail goes here… the incoming mail here… When the mail is sorted you will take it to each floor… everything but this it goes strait to correspondence room… Any questions… good…" A burly man with a balding head said. "And look I don't care who your cousin is you screw up and you are out of here…"  
"What a delightful man…"

At lunch Laura called professor Hamel, but again he hung up on her. Then she called Jonathan and Martha Kent to let them that she was fine. "Yeah I know… I am going to have to go up there and show him who I am…"

Star Labs:

"Professor are you alright…" His assistant asked  
"Yes… some woman keeps calling claiming she is related to Superman…"  
They laughed, "That is a first…"

Daily Planet:

Jimmy comes down to the mail room, its closing time and people are getting off. "Hey Laura me and some friends are going out to paint the town… You want to come…"  
"Perhaps a rain check… I have other plans…"  
"Alright catch you later…"  
Laura went home and decided to see Hamel in person. She flew off the balcony across the high above the skyscrapers so that she wouldn't be seen. Hamel was just leaving the Star Labs and drove home. He lived in a penthouse apartment downtown and switched on the lights he got a drink from the fridge and as he returned to the living room he notices a woman dressed as superman with a skirt floating by the window. She waves at him and he drops his drink.

"You're the one from the phone… you weren't kidding…"  
"My name is Kara and yes he is my cousin…"  
"You're a supergirl…"  
She blushed, "I was sent here by accident… My people were attacked and my father had me hide in a ship he was going to use to come to earth and ask Kal'El if he would join us on Argo… but now… I need his help to save my people from the invaders… Is there anyway to contact him…"  
"Superman gave me a way to contact him in case of an emergency… Um his ship is still in hyperspace it will take another forty-eight hours then I will be able to contact him…"  
"Well in two days I shall return…" Kara stood up to leave and flew out of the window. Hamel just stood there watching in disbelief as she flew off.

As Kara flew through the night sky a cry pierced her enhanced hearing and she descends on the park, where a man was forcing himself on a woman in a car. She pauses as a woman dressed as Superman lands in by the car and rips the door off.  
She grabs the man and lifts him in the air like he is paper doll, "Holy Shit!"  
"The lady said no!" She throws the man to the side and attempts to help the woman in the car.  
"Look out!" She screams.  
The man hits her with a large branch from a tree that shatters on impact against her back. Kara kicks the man in between his legs and carries both of them off. "Excuse me officer…" She lands carry two people, the man is in the fetal position. "This man tried to force himself on this young lady…" Then she takes off into the officer looking in disbelief.

As Kara is flying she hears sirens off cop cars chasing a runaway bus, "We are live from channel nine news chopper and as you know the Metropolis Metro just fired a bunch of people… Well one of those workers stole a bus and is driving at high speeds with several passengers in the bus…" A blue flash whizzes by the chopper.  
"What the hell was that?" The pilot asked.  
"My God a woman dressed like Superman just landed in the path of the bus… Incredible this Supergirl is holding her hands out and my God she stopped the bus and she is turning the bus over… People if you watching this live there is actually a Supergirl in Metropolis… She shattered the glass and she is pulling the driver from the bus and now she has tied him up in a chain link fence…"  
Kara flies up to the bus and waves at the camera and then she flies off. A building is burning and Kara x-rays the building there are two people still trapped inside she flies into the building and flies out with two people. She leaps back into the air and flies round the building creating a vortex putting out the flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Argo City:

The Argonians were put to work as slaves mining Argo while Jax'Ur enjoyed his power over his Kinsmen. He sat on a throne with Mala at his side while the nobles of Argo presented hi with their prized possessions.  
Col'Xin burst into the throne room with a crystal, "Milord you need to see this…" He placed the crystal in the control panel after all the Argonians were made to leave the throne room. A hologram of Jor'El appeared in the center of the twirling rings.  
"Zor'El my brother… If my calculations are correct then you will receive this message even though I do not know where you have gone… I am glad you spoke up for the refugees… Perhaps a small part of krypton will survive with you and them… Our calculations were correct… Krypton will destroy itself… The council in its arrogance has refused to listen to me… I have sworn to the council that I and Lara will remain here on Krypton… That word did not include our son Kal'El… I have sent him to a primitive world called earth… I ask you my brother to reach out to him and let him know that he is not alone in the universe… Farewell my brother and may Rou watch over you all…"  
"Where is the earth?" Jax'Ur asked.  
Col'Xin placed another crystal in the panel and a map of the known universe was displayed. "There is the milky way galaxy… Third planet from the yellow star… Terron sector… These people have a primitive space technology… They can send robot probes to a planet they call mars… They will be easy to conquer…"  
"I am not interested in conquering this back water planet… I want the children of El… Laen!" A few minutes later Laen'Ki came to the throne room. "Its time for you to prove yourself again… The daughter of Zor'El has gone to a primitive planet called earth… Also on this planet is Jor'El's heir Kal'El bring them both to me alive and unharmed…"  
He saluted, "I will not fail you milord… Hail Zod…."  
"No Laen… Hail Jax'Ur…"  
"Hail Jax'Ur…"


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

Earth/The Daily Planet:

Laura/Kara is walking towards the Daily planet and she stops to watch the news report. "And the whole world is a buzz about Supergirl and her latest save as she brings a sinking ship to shore saving everyone on board…" She smiles and heads into the Daily Planet building and strait to the mail room.  
Jimmy Olsen: "Hey Laura did you hear about Supergirl…"  
Laura/Kara: "I sure did…"  
Mail Room boss: "Hey Olsen get out of here and let my star worker work…"  
Jimmy: "Alright I'm going… Hey Laura are we on for the night…"  
Olsen: "We sure are…"

Lex Corp:

Lex Luthor "Unbelievable…"

Mercy: "You know what they say Lex while the cats away… but the cat left another to keep the mice in line… Are we canceling the project…"

Lex tapped a pen on the desk, "I don't think so… This Supergirl showed up four days after Superman left… She the real deal… and she wears the same emblem… She may come from a system similar to Krypton and she probably has the same powers… During Zod's short rule of the earth he always hinted at other Kryptonians who survived the destruction of the planet…"

Mercy was sitting on the edge of the desk: "So what… She is a phantom zoner…"

Lex: "No… Zod tried to overthrow his people… civil war can be a scary thing… So what if a group Kryptonians left the planet during the war…"

Mercy: "And the big S… she wears…"

Lex: "Each family f Krypton has its own family crest… She wears the S because she is related to our big blue alien friend… The one thing that escapes me is… Why she is here…"

Mercy: "Accident…"

Lex: "Noooo… She wants something from Superman… anyway we will continue as planned, but I want something extra done I want to see if she is as strong as Superman…"

Night Club:

Laura is walking up the street

Jimmy: "Thanks for coming this is Chloe Sullivan my fiancée… and this is Ethan Bale…"

Ethan: "Wow I mean wow…"

Laura smiles and they shake hands/Jimmy: "So lets go in…"

Ethan: "You want to dance…"

Kara/Laura: "Sure…" They dance while Chloe and Jimmy remain at the table.

Chloe: "They make a great couple… What does he do anyway…"

Jimmy: "He is just as secretive as Laura that is why I put them together…"

Chloe: "Jimmy Olsen… match maker…"

Ethan's phone rings: "Excuse me I have to take this…" Laura uses her super hearing to listen in, _"What now… Well when do I meet this boss… Okay fine… Its no problem and neither will the cops be a problem…" _Ethan returns to Laura and takes her to the table, "Hey guys I am sorry, work I got to go… Um Laura I'll catch up with you later…"

Three hours later eight men are dressed in ski masks, dark clothing and heavily armed. They burst into national art museum and grab tons of stuff, but Supergirl shows up. They start shooting but the bullets shatter and ricochet off her,  
Supergirl: "Your kidding right…" In a flash she disarms the men and they try to escape in an armored vehicle, but Supergirl grabs the truck as it tries to pull off. She flips the truck over and punches a hole in the metal side. Then she rips open the side and stumbles back as one of the men hold out a green glowing rock. As she stumbles backwards she grabs the man mask off and gasps, it is Ethan.

Supergirl: "Ethan… What are you doing?" She starts breathing heavy and feeling weak.

Thug: "Come on lets go the cops…" Ethan drops the rock by Supergirl so they can get away. The cops help her by removing the rock and she thanks them and flies off.

Daily Planet:

Laura slams her purse on Jimmy's desk.

Jimmy: "Laura I thought you were off today… So tell me you had a good time last night…"

Laura/Kara: "Wonderful… What do know about him…"

Jimmy: "About as much as I know about you… I though the two of you would hit it off… He is good guy… Why did something happen?"

Laura/Kara: "No I just wanted to know more about him… I have somewhere to be catch you later…"


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

Supergirl flies to Star Labs to meet with Professor Hamel:

Hamel: "A lot of people are asking about you…"

Supergirl: "I know… I will make a statement to the press today…"

Hamel takes a crystal from the wall vault and places it in a small white octagon looking device. A few minutes later Superman's image appears, "Professor…"

Hamel: "Superman… Meet Supergirl…"

Supergirl addresses him in Krypton: _"Greetings Kal'El… Can you understand me…" _He nods yes, _"My name is Kara… Zor'El is my father the younger brother of your father Jor'El… After the civil war with Zod… My father lead a few refugees to the planet Argo and built Argo city… Recently our planet came under attack by Jax'Ur a Zodest… and we were betrayed by Laen'Ki… During the attack my father had me hide in a ship he was planning to use to come to earth and ask you to live with us on Argo… He must have used a remote with me and sent me here for my safety… I have powers like you, but I need your help to return to Argo and free my people… I know your father gave you a lot of crystal tech… We can build weapons and ships to free my people…"_

Superman: _"Kara I believe you, but I just arrived and the people of New Genesis will take great offence if I just leave… I will hurry these negotiations as fast as possible… In the meantime I have a fortress in the northpole… You can go there if you need too…"_

Supergirl: _"Thank you for the offer, but your earth parents helped me to get in your apartment as Laura Lee the cousin of Clark Kent… I work in the mail room at the Daily Planet…"_

Superman: _"Good I will be back as soon as possible… Start making the weapons and ships for our journey… Farewell Kara of Argo…"_

The image vanished, Hamel: "Well you could teach me to speak Kryptonian…"

Press Conference:

Hamel: "Ladies and gentlemen…May I present Supergirl…"

She walks to the podium and clears her throat, "Good morning everyone… You must have many questions for and I can answer them all with one phrase… Yes I am Supergirl and Superman is my cousin…"

Lex Corp:

Lex Luthor is watching the news: "Ha… What did I tell you Mercy…"

Mercy: "Hells a freeze Lex… I got some good news and some bad news… Supergirl showed up and our friends say the rock worked… She has the same weakness as big blue…"

Lex Luthor: "So what is the bad news…"

Mercy: "Ethan Bale… He is an uncover cop FBI agent…"

Lex Luthor: "Do they have anything on me?"

Mercy: "No… but this Ethan is too close…"

Lex Luthor: "Terminate our association with everyone…"

Kara/Laura's apartment:

Ethan knocks at the door, Laura opens it and sees Ethan, "Its me why haven't you returned any of my calls…" She shuts the door. "Come on Laura at least tell me what I did…"

Laura/Kara: "Go away…"

Ethan: "I am staying right here until tell me what I did…"

Thugs: "No you're not cause you and your girlfriend are coming with us!" The Thug shoots Ethan with a stun dart. While they drag him away another group bursts into the apartment.

Supergirl: "Who are and why are you here…"

Thug: "Oh shit its her… where did she come from…"

Thug 2: "Who cares blast her…" He fires a grenade launcher at Supergirl, the explosion leaves burn marks on the floor, walls, and furniture. Supergirl ties the thugs up and flies over the city following the van.

Hide Out:

Thug: "Wakey… wakey… Mr. FBI…"

Ethan: "What are you talking about…" He asks in a groggy tone.

Thug: "Yeah we know all about you and now you die…"

Ethan: "Maybe another time…" He jumps up while tied to the chair and smashes it on the floor. With the leg of the chair still tied to his calf he spin kicks the first thug, head butts the second guy, and tackles the last. When he stands up thug 4 is pointing a machine gun at him. The thug fires, but Supergirl lands in front of Ethan blocking the gunfire. She fires heat beams from her eyes and melt the gun, as the cops arrive she flies off with Ethan.

Ethan: "Okay I'm not found of heights put me down…"

They land on the roof of a building/Supergirl: "Big baby…"

Ethan: "Thanks you saved my life…"

Supergirl: "Why didn't you tell me you were an FBI agent…"

Ethan: "Um we just met…"

Supergirl smiles: "Close your eyes…"

Ethan: "Why?"

Supergirl: "Trust me just do it…" He does and as his eyes are closed she turns into Laura, "Okay open them…"

Ethan gasps: "Laura? Are you…" He motions with his hands.

Laura: "Yes, but you can't tell anyone…"

Ethan: "Well I like Laura better… She is hotter, but can I kiss you in the Supergirl outfit…"

She smiles: "I should be mad at you, but that was beautiful and since I am the same person…" She pulls her blouse open and the skirt turns red and her brown hair turns blonde…" They Kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

Pentagon:

Station Worker: "Copy that… Sir NSA is picking up an unidentified object pulling into a stationary orbit of our planet… The Russians are tracking it as well…"

The General picks up the phone: "Get me the President… I don't care what he is doing get him on the line now!"

Earth Orbit Alien Warship:

Laen'Ki: "Full stop…"

Dujar Operator: "Sir we can't get a complete scan of the surface… To much interference from all thise satellites…"

Laen'Ki: "Never mind that scan all frequencies of the planet and disrupt the signals… Then broadcast…"

Every station on earth was interrupted by the alien signal/Laen'Ki "People of earth My name is Laen'Ki…" Laura/Kara was watching the TV at work. "I serve High General Jax'Ur your planet is too primitive to conquer… Kara… Kal'El… I know the two of you can hear me surrender… give yourselves up or I will use this ship superior weapons and turn the cities of this planet to ash… You have one hour…"

People all the earth started to panic and scream, governments all over tried to issue emergency alerts, but the aliens controlled all broadcasting signals. Kara went to the Janitor closet and flew up and out of the venting system as Supergirl. She landed on the roof of the Daily planet and spoke into a wrist band.

Supergirl: "Laen… I am here you need not harm these people… I surrender…" Her voice could be heard all over the earth. Ethan drove in his car like a madman trying to get to the Daily planet. When he was three blocks away he started running.

Dujar Warship:

Pilot: "Commander we have her…"

Laen'Ki : "Show me…" The screen zoomed in on Kara standing on the roof of the Daily Planet. "Bring her to me unharmed…"

Daily Planet:

Ethan had just made it to the roof: "Supergirl!"

Supergirl: "Ethan… What are you doing here?"

Ethan: "Don't do it…"

Supergirl: "I must… If I don't then they will kill innocent people…"

Ethan: "I love you!"

Supergirl smiled: "You love me…" He nodded, "I love you too…" A shuttle was landing on the roof as they kissed and Dujar warriors got out. "Do not worry I have a plan…"

Dujar warrior: "Stand back human…" They shackle Kara and lead her back to the shuttle and it takes off.

Laen'Ki: "I have one Argonian… Now where is the Krytonian…" The doors swoosh open and they bring Kara before Laen'Ki. "Ah Kara…" She uses her x-ray vision on him and can tell that Laen has absorbed yellow sun but he is unaware of his power. "…It nice to see you again…"

Kara: "Where is my father?"

Laen'Ki: "The phantom zone where you soon will be… unless you agree to become my consort…"

Kara: "I would rather marry a Tuvolian Murgbat…"

Laen'Ki smiled, "Who was that human you were kissing I don't think your father would approve perhaps I should kill him and everyone in the city…"

Supergirl: "I have a better idea…" She snaps the cuffs they bound her with and kicks Laen in between his legs, then she punches him with all her might. A shockwave shatters all the glass on the bridge and Laen goes flying across the bridge and through eight walls. The Dujar bridge crew start shooting plasma bolts at her, but they have no affect. She throws one of them into the view screen and another she slams into the wall and flies through the ship making a hole. She flies into space and grabs the ship and throws into deep space away from earth. Kara watches the ship until it is too far away to return without first making repairs.

Warship:

Laen'Ki staggers to get up as the kick to the groin was painful and the punch afterward was even more shocking. He looked in disbelief at the holes he made and even more shocking was the destruction on the bridge. He shocked himself by grabbing the fragmented metal and bending it back in place. The crew just stared at him in disbelief as well. Then he flew up and sealed the hole in the ceiling.

Laen'Ki: "What is happening to me… Damage report…"

Bridge Officer: "Sir the main view screen is damaged and the lateral controls not functioning… We have main power… All weapons are offline… Um she grabbed the ship by the main thrusters it will take several hour to repair…"

Laen'Ki: "Get started… What about communications?"

Bridge Officer: "Damaged beyond repair sir…"

Earth:

Kara watched them and listened as she floated above earth, "They will be back… I need a plan… Kal'El where are you?"

Kara flew back through earth's atmosphere and headed to the north pole after the Dujar warship left, she flew to the fortress of Solitude. Two ice shards in front of the fortress reshaped and became Ice drones. "Identify yourself or be terminated…" The ice drones demanded.

"I am Kara daughter of Zor'El and Alura of the house of El…" The Ice drones scanned her body and then they scanned the emblem on her chest.

"You may enter daughter of El…" The drones replied then they returned to two ice shards.

Kara floated through the fortress and finally came before the white control panel and an array of crystals. She chose a clear crystal and placed it in the panel. "Kal'El my son…" It was a hologram of Kara's aunt Lara, she smiled and removed the crystal. Then she chose another, "Kryptonian memory bank 77-0B… The anti-life equation…" The image vanished when she removed the crystal. This time Kara picked up a green crystal.

Brainiac: "I am brainiac artificial module 1-009… I contain all known technology of Krypton and information spanning nine of the major Galaxies including New Genesis and Apokolypse… What do you wish to know Kara…"

Kara: "You know who I am?"

Brainiac: "I am brainiac I know all that goes on around me…"

Kara: "Earth is danger and I cannot fight five Kryptonians alone and the entire Dujor war fleet… Can I build a planetary shield using earth and Kryptonian technology…"

Brainiac: "One moment please… You will need the following things to create an absorbtion shield array… You will need four large dish satellites… and another four space satellites… You will need eight Ero-5 crystals to radiate the dishes with… each dish must draw power from a nuclear rod… The dishes must be placed at even four quadrants across the planet… The space satellites must be placed in orbit at parallel coordinates to relay the signal… Then you will have your planetary shield array…"

Kara: "Thank you Brainiac…" She removed the brainiac crystal from the panel and left the fortress of solitude.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

The White House:

Secretary of Defense: "Mr. President If the aliens return I recommend a full nuclear strike…"

Four Star General: "These aliens have superior weaponry… Firing nukes may only provoke them…"

The secretary walks in: "Mr. President… Supergirl is here…"

The President: "Show her in…"

Supergirl walks in they shake hands

The President: "Supergirl… can you help us if those aliens return…"

Supergirl: "First Mr. President… They were after me… and yes I can help you… My plan is to combine Kryptonian technology with your technology… There are some things I need from you…"

President: "Tell us…"

Supergirl: "I need four large ground dishes… and another four space based dishes…. And I will handle the rest…"

The Secretary of defense: "Supergirl we need you to make a statement to the press and calm the people…"

White House Press Conference Room:

Superirl: "Ladies and gentlemen… The aliens that threatened your planet were after me… I stopped them for the time being but they will be back… I have with spoken with the President and using our combined resources we will create a planetary shield to protect earth from this threat…"

Lois Lane: "Supergirl… Lois Lane for the Daily Planet… has their been any word from Superman…"

Supergirl: "Yes I spoke with him and as soon as his negotiations are complete he will return to earth…"

Reporter: "Supergirl… Supergirl… Alex Riley from the chronicle… This shield will affect our atmosphere…"

Supergirl: "No it is safe… Now if you will excuse me I have work to do…"

Mount Rushmore:

Supergirl is flying towards Mount Rushmore carrying large dish by the base to the mountain. She sets the dish down and then sets a nuclear rod to a Kryptonian device to power it. Then she lined the dish with a crytal, when placed the crystal on the dish it spread across the surface of the dish and then she activates it. An invisible shield spread across the entire planet engulfing the moon as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

Argo:

Laen'Ki and his men shamefully walk into the throne room.

Jax'Ur: "Where are the children of El…"

Laen'Ki drops to one knee, "My Lord forgive me… I have failed you… Kara… she threw my warriors around like they were nothing and… and I flew… and I had the strength of a thousand men…"

Jax'Ur: "What non-sense is this…"

Col'Xin: "I can explain…" He said scanning Laen'Ki's body, "This planet has a yellow sun… Our dense molecular structure can absorb the radiation of yellow stars… They give us immense physical power… Molecular enhancement… Of course that is why Jor'El chose the planet for his son…"

Jax'Ur: "These powers would we have them as well…"

Col'Xin: "Any Kryptonian exposed to a yellow star would have this power… We would all the five of us have this power…"

Mala stepped forward: "Five against two are better odds…"

Col'Xin: "Perhaps we should do some recon on the planet and see what we are dealing with… I can send a star probe… maybe we can even find an ally among the humans… Someone who will help gain advantage over this Superman…"

Jax'Ur: 'Very well Professor Xin I leave it to you… Mala kill the Argonians we can't risk them going to earth…"

Earth:

The star probe scanned the planet and found a planetary shield based on Kryptonian technology. Then it scanned the planet and secretly hacked earth's systems.

Lex Corp:

Lex Luthor stood on the balcony of his office watching the planetary shield via his advanced optic scanner. "Isn't a thing of beauty Mercy…"

Mercy: "It is…"

Lex Luthor: "Can my science teams get close to the shield generators…"

Mercy: "They are being guarded by US soldiers… all over the world…" A holographic image appeared behind them. "Uh Lex…"

Probe: "Lex Luthor… Greetings I am an advanced probe sent by the High General Jax'Ur… General Jax'Ur is a former student of General Zod… If you help us take over this planet and defeat the one known as Supergirl we shall give you powerful position in the new order…"

Lex Luthor: "I have always had an affinity for beach front property… Make me the ruler of Australia…"

Restaurant: (To all my readers I should have been calling Laura/Linda… So from this point on she will be referred to as Linda)

Linda: "This is nice what is the occasion…"

Ethan: "The occasion is you… Linda… I have never met someone like you before…"

Linda: "You mean a girl who can lift a tractor trailer with one arm…"

Ethan: "No someone who is smart and intelligent… Someone who is fun to be around… Forget the fact that you can fly and that you are related to Superman means nothing…"

Linda blushes: "Yeah right…"

Ethan: "I want to know everything about you… How old are you… what was your planet like… What is your mother and father like… Will Superman break me half if he doesn't like me… What is your real name…"

They laugh and Linda sighs, "Well Kryptonian women aren't as vain as earth females… In earth time I am seventeen… In Argo time I am one hundred and seventy years old…"

Ethan gasps, "Well I like older women…"

Linda smiles: "Argo is a lot like Krypton… A frozen ice surface… glass and crystal spires… I wish you could see the frozen oceans of Argo… My mother died giving birth to me…"

Ethan: "I'm sorry… If you look anything like her she was very beautiful…"

Linda: "Thank you… My father is strong and noble man… He'd like you… As for Kal'El he reminds me of all the men in our family… He'd liked you…"

Just then Linda places her hands over her ears because of a whistling sound, "Hello… Mike check… This is Lex Luthor… Only one person with less than four legs can here this and that's you Supergirl… I thought it was time we met… Your cousin and I are old friends… You probably will try to ignore me… That is why I placed ten pounds of chemical compound on a ship and I will detonate it if you don't come to my office in the next ten minutes… See you soon blondey…"

Ethan: "Are you alright?"

Linda: "Something has come up… I have to go…"

Ethan: "I can help you…"

Linda: "Tell the authorities that Lex Luthor has placed a chemical bomb in the city…"

She dashes to women's bathroom and flies out the window as Supergirl.

Ethan: "Lex Luthor… Chemical bomb… Its trap…" Ethan rushes to his car and speeds up the street.

Lex Corp:

Mercy: "Here she comes…"

Supergirl is flying by the window and lands on the balcony, she kicks the door down and enters.

Supergirl: "Lex Luthor…"

Lex Luthor: "Supregirl… Its nice to finally meet you… This is my personal assistant Mercy Graves…"

Supergirl: "Where is the bomb?"

Lex Luthor: "There is no bomb… Your just like cousin all muscle and no brain… You're a blonde so you got two things against you…"

Supergirl: "Making me angry is something you really want to do…"

Lex Luthor: "Actually this is a distraction while my mercenary friends disables one the shield generators… Mercy!"

Mercy pulls out a green rock and Supergirl falls to the floor weakened, "Its called Krytonite… You see you have the same weakness as your cousin… Oh I am not going to kill you… just keep you on ice while your friends take over the world… Don't feel bad your cousin fell for the same trick…"

Shield Generator:

"We need back up!" A soldier screamed, but a mercenary fires a rocket at the dish blowing it up.

Jax'Ur's personal fleet is approaching earth and as the fighters fly across the planet destroying military outposts. Within hours the planet is under the control of Jax'Ur's warriors.

Lex Corp:

Ethan bursts into the office with his gun drawn, "Let her go and you Lex Luthor are under arrest…" Mercy drops the Kryptonite by Supergirl and raises her hands.

Lex Luthor: "You must be Ethan the FBI agent…"

Ethan: "Put the rock back in the box…"

Mercy rolls to the floor and kicks the gun from his hand, then she kicks Ethan in between his legs and clips him with her feet. She rolls again and grabs the gun just as the Dujar arrive.

Lex Luthor: "Don't kill him I want him alive…" he says as the Dujar warriors take him prisoner.

Supergirl: "Ethan…" She cries in her weakened condition.

The commander places an orb on the floor and it projects an image of Jax'Ur, "You have done well Lex Luthor ruler of Australia… Commander…"

The Dujar commander takes out a phantom zone crystal and casts Supergirl into the glass prison. As it floats off into space Ethan screams for Supergirl. The commander then places the green rock in the led box and the five Kryptonians come to Lex Corp. They all fly out of the window and head towards the White House.

Mercy: "You didn't tell them about the fortress of solitude Lex…"

Lex Luthor: "Of course not… I intend to travel to the north pole and take all of Superman's secrets… Then I will send them to the phantom zone as well…"


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12

White House:

When Jax'Ur arrived at the White House the secret service let him pass at the President's orders.

Jax'Ur: "Mr. President… It is an honor…"

The President: "How did you get pass the shield?"

Jax'Ur: "I think you already know the answer to that question…"

The President: "You will fail… When Superman returns…"

Jax'Ur: "Ah yes your Superman… The five of us possess the same power as he does… We have already taken care of Supergirl… You think he can stand before five… Now kneel before Jax'Ur…"

The Phantom Zone a prison of the mind and body, the body is held in a glass- crystal prison while the mind is sent to an artificial astro-plain.

Kara awakens in the phantom body her transparent body felt real, but it was not. She tried to fly and fell to the ground. She tried to crush a rock in her hand, but she couldn't. "Hello…"

Phantom Zoner: "Hey little pretty…"

Phantom Zoner 2: "Look at that symbol… She is a daughter of El… Kill her!"

Phantom Zoner 1: "No lets have a little fun first…"

Supergirl: "No…" She screams as they force her to ground.

Phanton Zoner 1: "Just relax baby…"

Phantom Zoner 1 is grabbed from behind by a robed man and stabbed in the back. Then the rescuer grabs the second man and slits his throat. The robed man bends down to Kara's side. "You are safe now child… Come with me…"

Kara: "Father?"

Zor'El places his finger over his cowled mouth, "Shhhh!"  
Hut at the base of the mountain:  
Kara: "Father earth is danger I have failed…"

Jor'El: "You haven't failed child… I failed… I should have recognized Laen"Ki for the traitor he is…"

Kara stood up, "When Kal'El returns to earth he will walk into a trap…"

Zor'El looks at her confused, "Returns?"

Kara: "When I got to earth I missed him by four days… He left for New Genesis to negotiate a treaty with them…"

Jor'El smiled, "The people of New Genesis are powerful they will make great allies for earth…"

Kara: "Not if Jax'Ur wins… Father I have to try and get back…"

Zor'El smirked, "There is no back this is the phantom zone…"

Kara: "If Jax'Ur can escape then so can we… I mean you and uncle built this place… There must be a way…"

Zor'El: "That won't matter for me… My body is in space traveling through Argo's system… Even if I got back to my body I would die in space… unlike you… The yellow sun will sustain you…"

Kara: "Well show me how to get out and I will free you after I defeat Jax'Ur…"

Zor'El stood up and gave her something poncho like to wear with a hood. "The house of El is responsible for most of the people and creatures imprisoned here… So walking around dressed like that is not a good idea… Come with me…"

They treck across the vast wasteland towards the mountains where the sky and gound merged into one, the edge of Phantom Zone. A few people sat staring in the distance ignoring them. Others watched them brave the rocky path to edge of eternity as it was called. Kara slipped and tore her poncho revealing the S like symbol beneath.

"El!" Someone screamed.

Zor'El: "Run I shall hold them off!"

Kara: "But father!"

Zor'El: "Run don't argue… You are the one who must make it or earth is doomed…"

She ran up the path and as she did Zor'El created a land slide. Kara was stopped by three Zoners, she gritted her teeth and charged them. Kara kicked the first man in his knee breaking it then clipped the legs of the second man and the last man was tackled by Zor'El. They struggled and the man stabbed Zor'El in the side, but Kara grabbed him by the head and broke his neck.

Kara: "Father you are injured…"

Zor'El: "That doesn't matter now… When you reach the summit you will see yourself and several other images pass before you... The great rings move fast, but if you time right you will make it… Return to your body and the glass will shatter… Go no…w… my dau…ghter… Kaaa…ra I… lo… y…u…" he died in her arms.

Kara buried his intangible mind in the mountain then she climbed up to the summit and hid watching the rings as they zipped by, she saw her image flash in the massive glass. Kara calculated the distance and speed by the rotating cylinder rings that were fifty feet wide. They broke apart every fifteen feet leaving a teen foot space to jump in between at her image. Then she had to wait and see when her image would pop up. Ten minutes passed when her image came up again. Kara took three large breaths and dashed from her hiding spot. Kara dove through the rings just as her image came up, her mind reconnected with her body and the glass shattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13

Supergirl flew through space undetected by the fifty Dujar warships orbiting earth. She x-rayed the ships then she scanned the planet in infrared. She flew to the docks to a scrap metal yard in Metropolis.

Workers: "Its Supergirl…" They all screamed.

Supergirl: "Gentlemen I need to borrow your chains…"

Worker: "How many Supergirl?"

Supergirl: "All of them…"

Supergirl gathered many chains together and melted the ends so that they were linked together. Then she flew up into space with the huge chain trailing behind, She smashed through each warship and spun the entire fleet around and threw them into the sun. Then Supergirl returned to earth and flew towards star labs.

Supergirl: "Professor Hamel…"

Hamel: "Supergirl…"

Supergirl: "I need your help…"

The Daily Planet: The press is gathered so that Jax'Ur can address the world, but Laen'Ki whispered into his ear. "Find out what is wrong fool…" Jax'Ur returned his attention to the reporters as Laen'Ki flew off. "People of earth… I am High General Jax'Ur your…" A whistling sound made everyone look up as Laen'Ki fell into a news truck crushing it and the people cheered as Supergirl floated down out of the air.

Supergirl: "Hi General… I am back.. . care for round two…"

Mala: "Let me kill her…"

Supergirl flew into Jax'Ur and they smashed through the glass entryway of the Daily planet. He put his feet down and they slid across the floor. They stopped in front of the elevator. She kicked him in between the legs and they wrestled onto the elevator. The doors opened on the editor's floor and Supergirl jumped up and stuck her feet out kicking Jax'Ur onto the floor. Mala bust through the floor of the elevator and grabbed Supergirl, they flew up smashing through the roof of the elevator with the other four Kryptonians following. They came up through the roof and Supergirl grabs Mala by the hair and throws her into the Daily Planet globe. Both she and the globe go rolling across the roof and over the side.  
She is about to fly off when Xin tackles her from behind and they fly into the adjacent building. As Xin is holding her the other Kryptonian punches her in the face, Supergirl blows her ice breath in his face. She head butted Col'Xin in the face and flew backwards with him still holding her and smashed Xin through the wall and down the side of the building slamming him into the sidewalk. Mala and the last Kryptonian came flying towards her she shot the other Kryptonian with her heat vision and as Mala came up to her they both swung at each other. Their punches caused a shockwave that shattered glass, Supergirl flew backwards flipping and landed on all fours. She looked to watch Mala smash into a bus, it turned over as Jax'Ur landed behind him.  
Jax'Ur: "Your good girl… join us…"  
Supergirl: "Your going to have to kill me…"  
Jax'Ur: "If that is your wish…" She tried to kick him in between his legs but he caught her leg. "Nice try…" Supergirl poked him in his one good eye. Jax'Ur howled, bending over and she kicked him in the face.  
People screamed and Supergirl spun around to find Mala picking up the bus, "No you don't…" She flew across the street and tackled Mala who dropped the bus, Mala grabbed Supergirl by the hair and smashed her face into the electric box and threw her onto a car just as the driver jumped out of the car. All four Kryptonians landed at the same time and surrounded her.  
Jax'Ur: "Surrender its over… Supergirl…"  
She sat up breathing hard and looked at them all, "You will have to catch me first…" She flew off the car and into the air with all five Kryptonians following her. She flew as fast she could with them following her across the state, the country landscape north. They followed her to the frozen north where the fortress of solitude lay. Jax'Ur caught with her and punched her in the back, Supergirl went smashing into a spire of the fortress and into the front steps of the fortress.  
Supergirl stood up and looked at them, "All right I give up… PROFESSOR NOW!"  
He came from inside the fortress and flung a phantom zone crystal at them, "Noooo!" They all screamed as they were cast into the glass prison that went spinning into space.

Supergirl: "Thank you professor…"

Hamelton: "You are quit welcome Supergirl…"

Lex Corp:

Linda sneaks in the building disguised as Mercy

Lex Luthor: "Mercy you are here early… If we move quickly we can still get to the fortress of solitude…" She walks up to him and knees Luthor in the groin, "…W …hat… arrrrr…you doing…" She becomes Supergirl in front of him.

Supergirl: "Perhaps I have a little brains aye baldy…"

Mercy arrives and finds Luthor at his desk, "Lex we are good the authorities can't tie us to the mercenaries…"

Lex Luthor/Supergirl: "And our FBI friend…"

Mercy: "He is on his way out to sea… It will look like he got lost and the boat will sink…"

Luthor stood up and punched Mercy knocking her out, then he became Supergirl and flew out the window. The boat was sinking in the sea and Ethan was tied up on the inside. The water began to recede as the boat was lifted into the air and brought to the beach. Supergirl entered the boat and released him from his bonds, they kiss passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14

The White House:

Supergirl addresses the world with the President at her side: "Ladies and gentlemen of earth… It is over and you are safe for the time being… You are not alone in the universe and the people of earth need to come and stand together or be left behind in the grand scheme of things…"

Everyone is engulfed in a bright light as a crystal orb descends on the white house front lawn. The diamond shaped ship opened and Superman exited the ship. He hugged his cousin and the people cheered, "Thank you…" He whispered to her. They flew off together waving to the people below.

Argo two weeks later:

Kara and Kal'El walked through the ruins of Argo city, the dead littered the streets and there were no survivors. Kara fell to her knees crying and Kal'El placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can return with me to earth… There is always a place for you there…" She smiled, "Thank you…"

Earth:

Ethan: "I see you decided to stay…"

Linda: "My people are all dead… Kal'El… Superman is my only family now…"

Ethan: "I am sorry…"

Linda: "Would you come to dinner with me… My cousin wants to meet you…"

Ethan hesitated: "Superman…"

Linda: "He has another name… Its Clark… and my real name is Kara…"

He kissed her, "All your names are beautiful…"

Supergirl flies off and into the sunset waving.


	15. Chapter 15

Credits

Supergirl/Kara/Linda Lee portrayed by Laura Vanderport

Zor'El portrayed by Christopher Lee

Jax'Ur portrayed by Ron Perlman

The Argo council members portrayed extras who nobody cares about

The President portrayed by Danny Glover

Superman portrayed by Tom Welling

Ethan Bale portrayed by Daniel Goodard

Mala portrayed by Helena Bonham Carter

Emile Hamel portrayed by the guy from Smallville (Sorry)

Dujar warrior designs by ILM

Special Effects by ILM

Story by jman007

sound effects by Skywalker Sound

written by jman007

directed by jman007

Screenwriter: High if you liked or hated my version of supergirl I'd appreciate your reviews…


End file.
